milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Ming-Na Wen
| birthplace = Coloane Island, Macau | roles = Voice Actress | characters = Savannah | otherprojects = Phineas and Ferb Mulan Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.}} 'Ming-Na Wen '(born November 20, 1963) is an American actress and voice actress. She is most famous for providing the voice of Mulan in the Disney animated film, its sequel, and in Kingdom Hearts II and Sofia the First. She also had appearances on ER, The Joy Luck Club, and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., which co-stars Brett Dalton. She previously worked on Phineas and Ferb as the voices of Stacy's mother Dr. Hirano, and the teenage voice of her sister Ginger. She provides the voice of Savannah. Biography Wen was born on Coloane Island, Macau, to Cantonese parents and lived in Hong Kong with her mother (then working as a nurse) and older brother, and later moved to the USA as a child with her mother, older brother, and stepfather first to Queens, New York and then to the Pittsburgh area. Wen attended high school in the Pittsburgh suburb of Mt. Lebanon. During her teen years, she worked at her stepfather's family's restaurant called The Chinatown Inn in downtown Pittsburgh's Chinatown, which her family still runs today. She graduated with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Drama from Carnegie Mellon University. Career Wen's most prominent role may be as Dr. Jing-Mei "Deb" Chen on the NBC drama series ER. She first guest starred during the first season. Five years later, she was invited back as a series regular in Season six and remained on the show until midway through Season eleven. Wen starred in the movie version of Amy Tan's novel The Joy Luck Club and played Chun-Li in Street Fighter. She also appeared in a supporting role on the comedy series The Single Guy which starred Jonathan Silverman. Wen also provided the voice for the title character in Disney's animated movie Mulan, and its sequel Mulan II, as well as reprising her role in the Square Enix/Disney video game Kingdom Hearts II, Aki Ross in the computer-animated film Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, and Detective Ellen Yin in the animated series The Batman. She was also the voice actress for Jade, a minor character in the HBO animated series Spawn. Earlier in her career, Wen played Lien Hughes from 1988 to 1991 on the long-running series As the World Turns. In 2004, she took part in a Hollywood Home Game on the World Poker Tour, and won. In fall 2005, she starred on the NBC drama series Inconceivable as the lead character, Rachel Lu. However, the series was canceled after only a couple episodes. Her next television role was an FBI agent in the FOX kidnap drama series Vanished, which premiered in the fall of 2006 then was canceled roughly three months later. She also has played a small role as a college professor in the comedy series George Lopez. On October 8 through October 29, 2007, Wen (billed as Ming Wen) appeared in a four-episode arc of CBS's Two and a Half Men playing Charlie Sheen's love interest, a judge closer to his own age. In November 2008, she guest-starred on the ABC series' Private Practice and Boston Legal. On December 5–6, 2008, Wen starred in a benefit production of the musical Grease with "Stuttering" John Melendez at the Class Act Theatre. She was cast as a regular in the Stargate Universe television series as political attaché Camile Wray; the series ran from October 2009 to May 2011. Wen made an appearance in Disney Through the Decades, a short documentary about the history of the Walt Disney Company through to the present, as the hostess of the 1990s section. It can be found on the Diamond Edition release of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. In August–September 2011, she appeared on the SyFi series Eureka, as the inquisitive U.S. Senator Wen. Since the fall of 2013, she currently stars in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., alongside Clark Gregg. Category:Female Voice Actors Category:Actors Category:Real Life Category:Article stubs Category:M Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Actor Category:Cast Category:Supporting Cast Category:Females Category:Phineas and Ferb Alumni